Plus One
by gqmfacacia
Summary: Spock and Nyota want the Captain to join them.


Jim had started to notice a definite change in the air. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was, but something was different. It had been gradual, nothing obvious at first. A hand on the arm here, a look held a tad too long there and each time he was left a little hopeful until he saw them together again.

Take yesterday for instance, he'd run into Uhura as she's emerged from the gym. She'd looked better than any woman should with her hair mused and sweaty. She'd smiled at him as she passed and when he turned he caught her staring at his backside.

"You should join me for my workout next time. . . Captain." Such an innocuous statement yet she'd made it seem like a proposition. For the rest of the afternoon he daydreamed of other times she'd looked damp and satisfied. Like she'd have a similar look about her after he'd licked and sucked her to orgasm.

This usually led him to fantasize about her and Spock together, especially after the incident last week.

Spock had approached him in the mess and asked if he'd like to join him that evening in the rec room to spar. Jim had accepted because this was the first overt gesture his First Officer had made to engage him in social activity. They'd played chess before on a few occasions but always at Jim's request.

That evening they were face-to-face across the mat. Spock swung with his left arm and Kirk neatly blocked the hit and moved forward into Spock to try a grappling lock. The match was over before it began. They both knew Jim could never really defeat the Vulcan but in sparring with Spock he could hone his skills and not have to worry about holding back.

Soon Spock had him pinned to the mat; he was breathing heavily yet Spock was barely winded.

"Do you yield, Captain?" Spock rasped in his ear, far closer than necessary.

"You should know me better than that, Spock," Kirk answered as be brought his elbow up and hit Spock in the cheekbone, rolling them over so now Spock was under Kirk.

Fuck! Jim thought. The feel of first Spock over him and now under him had his cock hardening and Jim scrambling away quickly hoping Spock didn't notice.

Jim could appreciate a good-looking guy or girl so, of course, at times he'd pictured them together when he jerked off; the contrast of their skin and the quiet reserved let loose in the privacy of their quarters. While sometimes he substituted himself for Spock, it wasn't until that day in the rec room, when Spock pinned him that he began to imagine himself in Uhura's place.

Now he was sitting in the mess as were they but instead of sitting across from each other they were sitting side by side both facing him. He finally grabbed up his tray and walked over to their table and sat across from them.

"What's going on?" Jim asked. "The flirting, the touching? Is it some kind of joke?"

"Told you he'd come," Uhura said to Spock with a smile.

"The captain is distressed," Spock replied to her. "I still believe we should have been more direct. He believes we are playing a human prank on him."

"He is distressed because he thinks we won't follow through."

"Is that correct, Jim?" Spock asked him. "You think we have been courting you without the intention of engaging in intercourse?"

"What?" There was a brief silence following Jim's scream. All three looked to the eyes of the crew that were now on them. A moment passed before everyone returned to their meals dismissing Kirk's outburst.

"I assure you, Jim," Spock tried to reassure him. "We wish to engage in intercourse with you."

"Why?"

"Because," Uhura answered. "The only thing hotter than fucking a sexy man, is watching two sexy men fuck each other."

"I have arranged the duty schedule so that we all are off during the next beta shift," Spock said matter-of-factly. "Please arrive at Nyota's quarters at 1900 hours."

Spock and Uhura rose from the table and left Jim there flabbergasted.

At 1830 hours Jim was pacing his quarters, still trying to decide if he really was going to go through with this; have sex with his First Officer and his Communications Officer who were in a relationship. One part of him worried about professional boundaries and the other hadn't gotten laid since Starbase 24 . . . six months ago.

Decision made, Kirk jumped into the sonic shower and ditched the regulation boxers for his navy blue boxer-briefs that made his ass look great. Over that, he put on his civilian jeans and the black undershirt he usually wore under his uniform.

At exactly 1900 hours the door to Uhura's quarters opened and Jim walked in to see her bright-eyed and dressed in a red robe that looked fantastic against her skin. He saw her legs everyday thanks to the uniforms she liked, but seeing them now and knowing that soon they'd be wrapped around him had him half hard in an instant.

"Thanks goodness you're here, Jim," Uhura said dragging him to the bed where Spock lounged, dressed in briefs. "I need your tongue on me. I see you licking your lips everyday and it drives me crazy. I want those lips and that tongue on me."

She climbed on the bed and lay between Spock's legs and motioned Jim to follow her. He looked to the other man as if asking for permission. He gave Jim a barely perceptible nod before Jim removed his shirt and crawled over Uhura, their lips meeting as her legs wound around his waist.

Jim sighed into her mouth with a smile as his cock came into contact with the damp heat of her core. She tightened her legs around him and ground on him and she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

"I'm so wet, Jim," Uhura whispered in his ear and he rained kisses down her jaw and neck. "You wouldn't think it but Vulcans can be so clinical in their dirty talk and still be so hot. Hearing him say all the things he plans to do to you . . ." she gasped as Jim uncovered a nipple and closed his mouth around it. "I'm about ready to burst."

"Do you wish to taste her, Jim?" Spock asked.

"Yes," he answered as he parted the robe over Uhura's body, leaving her bare to his gaze. Spock reached down and rubbed over her clit for a few seconds leaving her gasping and shaking, not quite bringing her to orgasm but close enough for her to curse him colorfully when he removed his fingers from her and towards Jim's mouth.

Jim sucked Spock fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes at the musky taste of her as well as the underlying flavor of the man himself. He sucked each finger, tongued the web between them and gently scraped his teeth along the pads. Jim opened his eyes and met Spock black gaze.

"Did you know that hands are a Vulcan erogenous zone?" Uhura asked.

"I did, actually . . ." Jim answered as he took another swipe and nip at Spock's palm before returning his attention to the lady at hand. He moved down her body kissing her ribs and stomach muscles as he went before settling between her legs, his shoulders holding her open. Spock reached down and grasped her under the knees opening her further and holding her legs up and out of the way.

"Please, Jim." Uhura whined as he teased her with kisses and licks along her inner thighs.

"I aim to please, Uhura," he answered her.

"Here is the only place you're allowed to call me 'Nyota.'"

"'Nyota' then," he replied before licking her from her opening to her clit, being sure to flick his tongue at the last second, leaving her moaning loudly. He continued to lick and suck bringing her to the brink of orgasm before pulling back a bit teasing her still.

Even as Nyota sighed in frustration, Spock pulled her legs closed and looped one arm under both of her knees and pulled her legs towards him further, bringing her hips off the bed a bit.

"Nyota enjoys analingus as well, Jim." He knew how to take a hint and began licking around her tight bud, getting the muscles there to relax enough for his tongue to gain a little entrance.

"Nyota has also expressed the desire to have you penetrate her anally while I penetrate her vaginally; but as she is new to anal sex, that activity must wait for another day."  
So this was Vulcan dirty talk; Jim could get used to that.

"It is time for Nyota to orgasm, Jim." Spock said he opened her legs again to expose her to him again. Jim immediately went to work on her clit swirling and flicking his tongue around her. He inserted a finger into her and pushed it in and out before using her moisture to rub at her anus.

As soon as he did this, Nyota let out a scream that would have been heard two decks down, if not for the ship's sound proofing. Her entire body spammed and her back arched. Jim was sure she would have flailed off the bed if not for Spock's hands on her.

Spock maneuvered her beside him on the bed and Jim could see her chest heaving and that her eyes were closed. Spock reached down and grabbed Jim by the back of the neck and pulled their lips together. He proceeded to lick all of Nyota's juices from Jim's face at chase her flavor into Jim's mouth.

"I want to see," a weak voice whispered from beside them.

"Then open your eyes, Nyota." Spock replied a small smile on his face. Jim couldn't resist kissing each upturned corner in awe at being able to see this.

"My eyes . . . I can't yet . . . Spock."

"Jim and I will cease kissing momentarily and you will have missed it." Spock said shaking his head at Jim's hurt expression and kissing his pout away. Jim realized that Spock was teasing her. Who'd have thought the man capable of it?

Jim laughed and continued to kiss the Vulcan.

Tiredly, Nyota turned her head towards them and opened her eyes to see Spock looking into her eyes as Jim trailed kisses along his neck and up to his ear, tracing the shell and nipping and sucking the tip. He reached down to Spock's cloth-covered cock and cupped his length in his hand. Jim moved his lips back to Spock jaw, where he traced his chin with his tongue before sealing their lips again.

"In 2.6 minutes," Spock said pulling away from Jim. "Nyota will be recovered sufficiently to prepare you for anal penetration." Jim turned a shocked gaze towards the woman in question. "Until then we will continue to explore each other with our lips." Spock redirected Jim's attention back towards him and sealed their mouths together.

After the aforementioned time, Nyota rose from the bed to throw her robe to the other side of the room. Spock disengaged his lips from Jim's and rose from the bed as well and removed his briefs before turning to Jim to say, "The time has come to disrobe, Jim."

He didn't need to be told twice because Nyota was already at the fastening of his jeans and pulling them and his briefs down and off.

Hey, he didn't even get the chance to show off his underwear.

He didn't have time to care because in the next instant, Nyota's mouth was on him. He was already on the brink from Nyota's taste and his make-out session with Spock so he was ready to come in two slides. Nyota was nothing if not smart so she was quick to ease off and stand up from the bed. Jim looked up to see Spock staring at his hard, wet cock. The Vulcan licked his lips, a gesture Jim was sure he'd never seen the man do, before looking up into Jim's eyes.

"Next time," Spock growled, and Jim's balls jumped in response.

The trio arranged themselves on the bed with Spock once again lounging on the pillows with Jim down between his legs tonguing and sucking his cock as Nyota kneeled behind him and lapped at his hole. Staying clear of his aching cock, she lubed up her fingers and began working them in one at a time, spreading her fingers and opening him.

Spock was stoic as he worked him over and Jim was determined to get a noise from him; a moan, groan or whimper, he didn't care which.

"Nyota," Spock instructed. "I believe that four digits would be adequate preparation." If Spock was still able to speak like that, Jim wasn't doing enough. He concentrated on the bundle of nerves under the flared head of Spock's cock. Spock inhaled sharply.

Almost, Jim thought.

"At our next encounter, I look forward to engaging in mutual fellatio and having you reach climax in my oral cavity." He was going to have a hands free orgasm if Spock didn't stop, but Jim had one more trick up his sleeve. He relaxed his throat and slid down until his nose just touched Spock's lower belly . . . then he swallowed.

" Hiyet!" Spock shouted. "Nam-tor sa-veh pok."

"Vesht ka'shitau nash-veh rehhik" Nyota replied.

Jim smiled, please to have driven the man to his native tongue even as he wondered what they were saying. He was roughly pulled off of the Vulcan as he shouted at Nyota, "Dvun-uh!"

Nyota scrambled under Jim and pulled him down to her. She grabbed his cock and guided him into her before he could even blink. Meanwhile, Spock moved behind Jim and pushed, holding Jim down as he inched his way in. This kept Jim flush against Nyota unable to move within her. She kissed him and whispered for Jim to relax. Finally, he could feel Spock's hips against his own.

Spock began pulling out and the drag pulled Jim out of Nyota a bit and Jim followed the motion, pulling out so only the tip of his cock was in her. When Spock slammed back, Jim penetrated Nyota again and she gasped beneath him.

"Jim," Nyota moaned. "You feel so good. I wanted to fuck you that night . . . in that bar in Riverside. I would have bent over for you in that bathroom if Stephens and the others hadn't interrupted us."

"Fuck," Jim groaned as Spock's cock grazed his prostate.

"After we were commissioned, Spock told me that he wished I had brought you to him at the academy," Nyota continued as Spock growled, "Ha!" in his ear.

They found a rhythm that drove all three closer to climax. Nyota was the first to cum, her whole body arching as her nails dug into Kirk's shoulders. The feel of her nails was complimented buy a bite Spock delivered to the back of his neck and Jim was cumming deep in Nyota.

Spock was the last to orgasm with a shout, "Nam-tor ish-veh yon!" before he collapsed on them both.

Jim was on the verge of blacking out from Spock's weight when the man moved off of him and to the side, dragging Jim off Nyota at the same time.

After a few minutes, Jim began to stir and lifted his head and looked from Nyota to Spock.

"Round 2?" he asked.

"Negative," Sock responded. "You have to be on shift at 100 hours and, as you are human, you require rest to perform at peak efficiency."

Jim groaned as he pushed off the bed and gathered his clothes and dressed.

"Don't worry Jim," Nyota assured the man when he kissed her softly. "We'll be asking you back."

"Awesome!" Jim said, his lips on Spock's. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

An hour later Nyota and Spock lay in bed having showered and settled in to sleep.

"Next time I want to fuck him." Nyota declared.

"I would be amenable to viewing that," Spock answered.

"I have an idea for our next conquest . . ." Nyota said.

"Indeed?" Spock answered, innocently.

"No fair!" Nyota slapped his arm playfully, knowing he'd gotten the thought through her touch.

"I don't think the Doctor would be interested in having me penetrate him."

"Who says he'd be the one getting fucked?"

One eyebrow rose as he contemplated the idea, "Fascinating."

**Vulcan phrase translations** - I did the best I could and I apologize for any errors.

Hiyet! - Enough!  
Nam-tor sa-veh pok. - He is ready.  
Vesht ka'shitau nash-veh rehhik - I have only inserted three.  
Dvun-uh! - Move!  
Ha - yes  
Nam-tor ish-veh yon! - I am on fire!


End file.
